


Tease

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says there's no room for humor during sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

## Tease

by Sammy  


"Oh Gaawwwd..." The sound flowed from Blair's lips as he arched into his lover's touch, wanting more from those hot lips that sucked him so expertly. That was so goood... 

Suddenly Jim's tongue started to swirl just lightly, merely teasing him, and with a moan he closed his eyes, cursing the too gentle caress that made him squirm. Focus, Sandburg. You can control it. You won't give him the satisfaction of... With a groan he kissed his selfcontrol good-bye and thrust his hips forward. "Harder!" he demanded raspy, nearly lost in a wave of pleasure. 

And Jim's mouth left him. He wanted to cry out in frustration as Jim moved up to meet his gaze. "No way." the cop replied, breathing heavily, but deadly serious. 

Blair stared at him dizzily, his eyes clouded with passion, and it took a while before Jim's words seeped into his vacationing brain. "Whaa... Why...?!" Utter confusion written on his face, he tried to push himself up on his elbows. 

He looked into his lover's eyes until Jim leaned forward, his lips brushing the younger one's cheek. "It doesn't *get* any harder." 

Sandburg blinked. Blinked again. They managed to stare at each other for about thirty seconds before they cracked. And even when Jim moved back and began to suck him again, Blair's moans were mixed with nearly hysterical laughter.   
  


* * *

  
Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
